


We saw Honoka eating Bread and We'll Never be the Same Again

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bread, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Umi does something shameless to Honoka. Kotori is even more shameless. Honoka is left a blushing mess.





	We saw Honoka eating Bread and We'll Never be the Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta unleash a whole bunch of HonoKoto stories for the world as apologies for going missing for so long. XD
> 
> And of course, it is my mission to spread the HonoKoto love!
> 
> Here's a KotoHonoUmi one-shot that was inspired by Honoka eating bread. XD Here's the source for it: Honoka looks awesome eating bread!
> 
> https://twitter.com/kateiwana/status/981839690092265472
> 
> May you enjoy~

"Kotori, have this thought ever cross your mind?" Umi asks out of the blue.

Kotori doesn't mind and simply responds with a question. "What thought?"

The stoic archer takes a moment to continue. The carefree designer guesses it's something embarrassing. "… That Honoka looks unbelievably stunning with bread in her mouth."

Kotori looks over to Umi in disbelief; eyes wide and curious, eyebrows raised high, even though she was guessing, this was still unexpected. But she turns back to the front to look at Honoka – Honoka's head was tilted slightly up, her nape exposed, her lips was curved up in a small, attractive smile (though unplanned) despite having a slice of toast in her mouth, held by the edge, her eyes weren't opened fully but the blue hue still shone through – alluring, her gaze in the direction of her childhood friends.

Kotori smiles as she understood what Umi meant. "Almost all the time, Umi-chan."

Whether the bluenette heard the designer's answer or not, Umi was entranced by the bread-loving girl in front of them. And so, Umi strides up to Honoka, lifts the bread hanging from Honoka's mouth gently, leans in slowly, her amber eyes staring into Honoka's asking sapphires, and she takes a bite.

The silent lyricist chews and swallows coolly as she watches the understandably surprised gingerhead (whom she has strong affection for) gape at her with a cute, pink blush on her silk-soft cheeks.

"I just wanted a bite." Umi didn't add 'of you' as she turns and walks off, her own face burning red from the shamelessness she just displayed and did.

The ash-brunette who has been watching the entire "shameless" scenario playout, could not help but grin widely, her interest piqued at how Honoka made Umi move on impulse without trying.

Kotori's lips morphs into a coy smile as she sashays over to her probably still too stunned to move best friend. When Honoka notices her fluffier and gentler childhood friend in front of her, she was not given a chance to react.

Kotori cups Honoka's right cheek lightly with her ever-soft fingers and palm, leans in seductively, beckoning golden eyes locks with mesmerized sapphires, and she connects her mouth to Honoka's – not wasting a second, her tongue invades Honoka's mouth, smooths over Honoka's tongue purposefully before swiping the piece of bread that Honoka bit off thanks to Umi's surprise earlier.

Parting from Honoka's blush covered face, she chews with a pleased grin and swallows. "I just wanted a bite and a kiss."

The very satisfied designer takes a step back to see Umi covering her face that was sure to be strawberry red, and Honoka who was just as red in the face and neck. The gingerhead's right hand was shaking between strength-less and holding on to the partly bitten toast, strawberry jam covering her fingers; not that the feeling of jam was registering in her mind (all that was she could register was that  _very hot kiss_ ).

" _What just happened?"_ Honoka thinks to herself.

Luckily she woke early, because Honoka believes she won't be moving from her spot for at least an hour or until either of her girlfriends (the cause of her inability to function normally right now) decides to pull her to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that was really something else. XD Umi is shameless, but Kotori is even more shameless! XD
> 
> Is it Honoka's fault for looking so sexy while eating bread? Hehe~ XD
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this! *O*
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (You could get a bite of Honoka's leftover toast! ;D)


End file.
